


Hallucinate (When You Call My Name)

by riverdaledreaming



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cheerleader Betty Cooper, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, F/M, Grinding, Impact Play, Jealousy, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Spanking, Sub Betty Cooper, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, good girl meets bad boy, kinky bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Jughead’s thoughts were interrupted when he watched the victorious football players run straight for the peppy cheerleaders, and one was barreling straight for Betty. He felt his jaw tighten as the player grabbed Betty, pulling her into a bear hug and off her feet. He saw her laughter as the barbaric Bulldog spun her around, grinning as he set her back on the ground.Jughead’s fist clenched around his apple core, crushing it in his hand. He wasn’t jealous, he told himself. How could he be jealous when he and Betty weren’t even a real thing? He was just angry that someone else was touching what was his.Okay, so maybe he was jealous.Riverdale Bingo 2021 – Impact Play
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 29
Kudos: 135
Collections: Riverdale Bingo 2021





	Hallucinate (When You Call My Name)

**Author's Note:**

> First square of my bingo 2021 board!! Hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> This is also partially based on a prompt I received on tumblr so I hope you enjoy @sweetwatersmut!
> 
> As always, find me on [tumblr](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)

Jughead leaned against the creaky metal stands, rolling his eyes as he watched the football players running back and forth on the field, chasing after a ball, and knocking each other to the ground.

It was testosterone-fueled pageantry of Alpha Males displaying their strength to win over a mate. Definitely _not_ Jughead’s preferred way to spend a Friday afternoon. But he was reporting for the Blue & Gold as Betty was otherwise occupied, cheering and prancing around on the sidelines.

Jughead sighed, pulling a green apple out of his pocket and taking a large bite. He watched the game as he chewed, admittedly watching one particular Vixen more than the sweaty boys in spandex.

The referee blew the final whistle, sealing Riverdale’s win.

The bleachers erupted in cheers, Betty and the other Vixens going right into a victory routine. Betty’s skirt twirled around her as she spun, her face plastered with a grin as she clapped her pompoms together.

It was all such a song and dance, literally. But Jughead couldn’t deny that seeing her toned legs do the splits midair gave him all sorts of dirty ideas for her. Maybe he would eat her out while he made her hold her legs apart in a split, teasing her relentlessly as she whined and begged.

It was such a cliché – Betty, the popular, blonde cheerleader and him, the loner bad boy in a gang. They had been at each other’s throats for the first three years of high school, but one night alone in the newspaper office with his fingers buried deep in her cunt proved that it was all just sexual tension. So now they hooked up in secret, every encounter sending them deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole.

Jughead’s thoughts were interrupted when he watched the victorious football players run straight for the peppy cheerleaders, and one was barreling straight for Betty. He felt his jaw tighten as the player grabbed Betty, pulling her into a bear hug and off her feet. He saw her laughter as the barbaric Bulldog spun her around, grinning as he set her back on the ground.

Jughead’s fist clenched around his apple core, crushing it in his hand. He wasn’t jealous, he told himself. How could he be jealous when he and Betty weren’t even a real thing? He was just angry that someone else was touching what was _his._

Okay, so maybe he was jealous.

It didn’t matter, he told himself. She knew who she would be going to see tonight, and it certainly wouldn’t be that dumbass who would probably fuck her in missionary and not even make her come.

Only _he_ could give her what she needed. After all, she was his good girl.

* * *

Betty felt Jughead’s penetrating gaze on her back as she packed up her duffle bag, making her warm all over. She turned around, finding his piercing blue eyes locked on her. His jaw was tight, his arms crossed over his chest. He tilted his chin to the right, towards the bleachers that were slowly emptying of spectators.

Without waiting for her confirmation, he ducked underneath and into the darkness.

Betty looked around, making sure no one else saw their interaction. Once the coast was clear, she followed where he disappeared under the bleachers.

As soon as she was hidden from wandering eyes, Jughead pounced.

His strong arms took her waist, hauling her up against the metal structure. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips, pulling his hard length against her.

She moaned as he claimed her mouth, kissing her thoroughly. He tasted like the sour apple she saw him chewing earlier and she was addicted. It didn’t matter how many times she told herself she needed to end this secret relationship, she always found herself running to Jughead when he called for her.

Her hands found his hair, pushing his gray beanie off his head to give her better access. She gasped as he suddenly pulled his lips away from hers, her eyes finding his as she pouted.

“Did you like it when that neanderthal grabbed you?” Jughead grit through his teeth, his hands gripping Betty’s cheer skirt in his fists.

“I…” Betty trailed off, moaning as Jughead bit her neck harshly. She squirmed in his hold; the metal pole pressed into her back a cold contrast to the warmth of his body pressing her up higher.

“You _what_ , baby? Forgot the rules?” He growled, his tongue laving over the bruise he left on her neck. He wasn’t usually so careless with marking her, but she had clearly riled him up, maybe dangerously so this time.

Betty’s hands reached up for Jughead’s face to pull him back to her lips, but he wrenched away from her, instead moving his head down to bite her nipple through her cheer uniform. She whined, grinding herself harder onto his bulge.

“You want me to fuck you right here out in the open, baby girl?” Jughead teased, rutting against her roughly.

Betty bit her lip, her eyes scrunched closed as she nodded. She cried out as he hoisted her up higher on the pole, the zipper of his jeans now rubbing right against her clit in a way that felt _so_ good.

“Hmm, I could fuck you. Send you back out there with my cum dripping out of you,” Jughead wondered aloud, making her whimper.

“Please….” She begged, her face coming down to his neck to muffle her sounds.

“No,” he paused. “I want you to come for me, just like this.” He growled, using his grip on her to pull her harder into his clothed cock.

Betty yelped as a small orgasm burst over her, biting into Jughead’s neck to stay quiet.

The orgasm barely satisfied her but Jughead knew that, smirking as he lowered her to the ground onto wobbly legs.

He combed a hand through his unruly hair before retrieving his hat where she knocked it off earlier. “Tonight, my place. Am I understood?”

Betty bit her lip, looking up at him under her lashes. “Yes, Daddy.”

Jughead growled again, swooping down to take her in one last rough kiss, his teeth nipping her bottom lip until she allowed him entrance to her mouth. She whimpered as his tongue stroked hers in the way she always liked before he pulled away again, stalking off without another word.

Betty worked to catch her breath. The Serpent Prince always knew just how to make her heart race, no matter where they were. She reached a hand under her cheer skirt, feeling the damp heat on the spandex shorts covering her pussy.

Betty smiled to herself. He may have been jealous, but she had _just_ the thing to remind him that she was completely his, even if in secret. He was the only one who understood what she needed and could make her lose her mind, and he knew it.

* * *

That night, Betty found herself standing on the porch of Jughead’s trailer, tightening her trench coat before raising her fist to knock on the flimsy wood.

Jughead opened the door, a cigarette held to his mouth as he took a drag. As he exhaled, he smirked as he took Betty in, from her bare legs beneath her coat all the way to her dark red lips.

“Well, well, not such a good girl tonight, are we?” Jughead teased, dropping his cigarette in the ashtray by the door. “Come in, baby girl. You know where I want you,” he commanded curtly, his tone sending shivers down Betty’s spine.

She hurried inside, kicking off her shoes by the door. She walked down the narrow hallway she knew well, swaying her hips as she did.

Once inside Jughead’s bedroom, she took a moment to collect herself. Jughead liked to make her wait for him, so she took a few deep breaths before stripping off her coat and throwing it over his desk. Then, she climbed onto the bed, kneeling with her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes downcast.

Her heart rate picked up as she heard Jughead’s heavy boots on the creaky floorboards of the hallway. She worked to keep her face neutral as he entered the room, hearing the shuffling of him undressing.

She knew he hadn’t even looked at her yet. He loved making her wait for him; it made wetness pool in her panties that made it even more difficult for her to sit still and even more eager to beg for his touch.

It was obvious when he finally looked at her because he groaned audibly. This time she couldn’t hide her smile. Betty felt him tilt her chin up, finding him naked and hard in front of her, his eyes devouring her. She flushed as she noticed that looped around his other hand was his belt.

“This is delectable baby, is it all for me?” He asked teasingly.

Betty nodded in his grasp. “All for you, Daddy.”

His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, in awe of the creature before him.

She was wearing a strappy lingerie set, covered with buckles and an O-ring between her gorgeous tits. Then, the most amazing part of all, was the connecting piece that formed a collar around her pale neck. Her panties were only a strappy thong, just the tiniest wisp of material covering her pussy.

Jughead released her chin then, squatting in front of her to wrap his belt around her hands. She watched his movements with wide eyes, her pupils blown large with lust.

Once her wrists were secured together, he pressed a kiss to her joined hands before asking, “Safe word?”

“Gossip column,” Betty breathed, making Jughead smile. They had chosen their least favorite part of the newspaper as Betty’s safe word.

“That’s a good girl,” he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her roughly.

Betty moaned, flexing her hands underneath his belt. The restraints turned her on so much, Jughead could do whatever he wanted to her like this and she would let him.

Jughead surged forward, pushing Betty down to the bed. He pinned her arms above her head, trailing his mouth down her collarbone and to her chest. He nudged her lingerie to the side, easily revealing her peaked nipple for his hungry mouth.

She cried out, squirming beneath him.

“Hmm, you’re so tasty baby, but you know I have to punish you,” Jughead smirked down at her, pulling away as she pouted.

He grasped her hips, easily flipping her tiny body over. He hauled her hips up, putting her ass on display for him. She propped herself on her elbows, her bound hands in front of her.

“I’m gonna spank your ass so red. You gonna be good for Daddy?” Jughead asked, tugging off Betty’s thong. He brought them to his nose, inhaling her scent and humming in appreciation.

“Yes, Daddy,” she mumbled into his mattress.

Jughead smirked, completely entranced by her. He removed his heavy crown ring, setting it on his nightstand. Betty turned her head and watched him, staring at his ring longingly.

“Did you need something?” He drawled.

Betty bit her lip, looking back at him from her position on the bed. “Could you…keep the ring on?”

Jughead blinked at her, surprised by the request. “Why?”

“I want you to bruise me,” she said, blushing. “I want to feel it tomorrow.”

Jughead smiled. His sexy, kinky, girl.

He grabbed the ring back, placing it on his right hand. He smoothed the hand over her ass, feeling her shiver as the cool metal pressed against her.

Betty bit her lip, eager for Jughead to spank her. She shook her ass, hoping to tempt him.

Jughead tsked. “Such a greedy little girl.”

Suddenly, he brought his hand down on her ass roughly, causing her to cry out. She moaned as the spot throbbed, heat blooming on her ass and making her squirm.

His hand smoothed over the skin before coming down on the other cheek, Betty screaming out into his bedroom. The pain felt _so_ good, and she loved feeling his heavy ring.

He began raining hits down on her ass, never hitting her in the same spot twice. He made sure to spread the smacks out, wanting to really make her feel it just like she asked.

Betty felt tears begin to leak from her eyes, the stimulation of Jughead’s spankings giving her the release she didn’t know she needed.

After twenty hits, Jughead stopped and admired his work. “Holy shit, Betty, your ass is so red with my handprint. I love seeing my marks on you.”

“I love wearing your marks, Daddy,” Betty whispered, glancing over her shoulder at her beautiful Dominant. He made submitting so easy; when they played like this, she loved letting him have his way with her. He always made it worth it in the end.

Jughead caressed Betty’s smooth skin, positioning himself behind her. He reached down to cup her pussy, groaning as he felt her.

“Damn, you’re dripping wet, baby,” He rubbed his fingers over her clit, Betty crying out as she bucked into his hand.

Betty moaned as she felt Jughead’s cock prod her folds, his fingers opening her up for him. She shuddered as he notched the head inside her, just enough to make her feel it.

“Oh fuck me please, Daddy! I need it so bad,” Betty begged as she tried to pull more of him inside her but was stopped by his strong grip on her waist.

Jughead smirked; he always loved when he could make Betty come apart like this, too desperate to be self-conscious.

Becoming just as desperate as she was, Jughead slammed her hips back into his, impaling her on his thick length. He didn’t give her a second to adjust, fucking her roughly into the creaky bed.

Betty practically screamed, her hands flexing in his belt above her. She was so helpless beneath him like this, unable to do anything but meet his thrusts as he pounded into her. He always stretched her so good, his tip finding her g-spot and ramming into it over and over.

His pelvis brushed against her sore ass, adding a note of pain to Betty’s pleasure that made her eyes roll back into her head.

Just as her pussy started to flutter with the beginnings of an orgasm, Jughead pulled out of her with a lewd, wet sound.

She whined at the sudden emptiness. “Daddy–”

Betty was cut off with a squeal as Jughead wrenched her back over, spreading her legs out for his gaze. She whimpered as her hot ass was pressed into the mattress, her hands still above her head.

“I want you to look at who makes you come, baby girl,” Jughead growled, throwing one of her gorgeous legs over his shoulder and pressing the other open for himself. He slid easily back into his girl’s slick cunt, both of them moaning. He watched his cock stretch her wide, amazed at how her body always took him so easily.

Betty panted, her body begging for Jughead to start fucking her again, her pussy clenching down on him. “Always you, Daddy, only you,” she whispered, bucking her hips up into his.

He groaned, leaning over her to take her mouth in a filthy kiss. He slammed his hips into hers roughly, claiming every inch of her with his body.

“Tell me who owns you,” he commanded, his hand reaching down to pinch her engorged clit and making her yelp into his mouth.

“You, oh fuck, I belong to you,” she cried, her bound hands draping around his neck to keep his mouth on hers. She felt her orgasm climb back up, his ministrations on her clit building her higher and higher.

“And don’t forget it,” Jughead grit through his teeth, pistoning his hips into her faster as his own release approached but wanting to get Betty there first.

Betty gasped, his words tipping her over the edge. She convulsed beneath him as her orgasm rushed through her, feeling like a jolt of electricity through her whole body. She kissed Jughead harder, her pussy clenching desperately around him.

Jughead swore, the feeling of her practically milking his cock too much to handle and sending him to his own climax. He fucked Betty through their releases, his cum spilling deep inside her in a way that felt like he was possessing her.

Jughead collapsed into Betty, her hands still clutching him to her. Once he recovered his wits, he rolled off her onto the bed, Betty wincing as his cock left her.

He reached up to undo the belt around her hands, throwing it to the floor before pulling her small body against his side. She arched her back to pull the strappy lingerie she still wore off her body before pressing her bare chest against him.

“Feeling okay, baby?” He asked, nuzzling her nose with his. Betty’s heart fluttered; he knew that she enjoyed being affectionate after a rough session like they just had so it meant a lot that he would give her what she needed.

The secrecy of their relationship may get them off, but at the end of the day they both really did care for each other.

“Yeah,” she hummed. “Maybe I should make you jealous more often.”

Jughead growled, his hand reaching down for her ass, making her gasp as he grabbed the tender area. “Absolutely fucking not.”

Betty shivered. “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
